


Of Courting and Coaxing

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Excerpt:</b> <i>Whoever said size doesn't matter wasn't a gay boy trying to talk his way into a virgin ass.</i></p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Here within are nothing but lies. Lies, I tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Courting and Coaxing

**Author's Note:**

> *smooches* to Red for the beta! Um, yeah. The thread of plot in this is rather tenuous. Please not to be looking for it too hard.

Whoever said size doesn't matter wasn't a gay boy trying to talk his way into a virgin ass.

A fact that Adam hadn't given thought to in a long while but now, after weeks on tour with Tommy Joe, one he was feeling between his legs every damned night.

There was no denying Tommy was his type, all fey-like innocence hiding a wicked sense of humor and razor-sharp tongue. Tommy totally understanding Glam just added to it.

And there was no doubt Tommy was interested in Adam. Give the boy enough to drink and his thoughts just _tumbled_ out. Thoughts about the show – _how fucking hot is it to have people screaming your name?_ – and the fans – _man, some of those chicks are crazy and so not in a good way, you know?_ – and then, more recently, his thoughts about Adam – _really, do you roll as pretty horizontally as you do vertically?_

Three weeks of an overly talkative Tommy, and Adam was ready to throw the boy down and fuck him senseless. The stage, the bus, the next hotel room… it didn't really matter where anymore. Not at all.

But Tommy was virgin ass. And virgin ass always required courting and coaxing. Especially when the virgin ass was a straight identifying but definitely queer curious man who had no illusions to the shape and size and feel of an _extremely_ horny Adam.

Thanks so much to live performances for that.

Because that knowledge made seducing Tommy into his bed all the harder – pun intended – and bigger was not better when the ass in question was showroom floor new, leaving Adam to find a way to seduce Tommy in the fishbowl life that was the GlamNation tour.

But Adam, if he was nothing else, was a creative, creative man.

The stage became their loud nights out. Jamming with friends, laughing and playing. Just fucking enjoying life in the noisiest way possible.

The hours on the bus meant quiet night in with movies and gaming and talking. Goofing around with the band and the dancers and each other.

And the far too few hotel nights were like little mini-vacations. Together and alone. Full of laid back, open-ended explorations where they moved from fully clothed to partially clothed slowly until somewhere between San Francisco and San Diego, Adam found himself with arms full of naked Tommy, their legs entwined and cocks rutting against each other in short, stuttered thrusts.

But still Adam took it slow. Moving them from frottage to fingering over the course of the following weeks until on a steamy New Orleans night, Tommy, rocking between the fingers in his ass and the moist heat of Adam's mouth, pushed his head deep into his pillow and moaned, "Goddammit, Adam. Are you ever gonna fuck me?"

It was as close to begging as Adam needed.

He didn't ask if Tommy was sure. Didn't respond with words at all. He simply pulled off Tommy's dick with a sloppy, wet _plop_ and smoothed a condom into place.

Adam worked his way into Tommy slowly, inching in and then backing out, only to nudge his way further in until he was nestled balls deep and held in the cradle of Tommy's thighs.

"Oh, fuck."

"Huh," Tommy huffed, his voice strained, cracking with as much tense emotion as Adam's was. "Only if you start moving because otherwise, yeah, I'm gonna blow with you just laying there."

Startled, Adam laughed, breaking the ridiculously tender overload, and then it was perfect.

A fettered mix of short push/pull strokes, of Tommy's hands sliding through sweat, and of Adam's teeth grazing over the taut muscle of Tommy's neck.

Then much too soon for either of them, Tommy was arching beneath Adam, mouth open and gaping as his release spurted between them.

And with Tommy lax, lost in the haze of post-orgasm bliss, Adam pushed his thighs wider and humped fast into Tommy's ass – _once, twice, three times_.

Sweat dripped down, mixing with the come decorating Tommy's abdomen, and, with one final deep push, Adam stilled and filled the condom as a heavy growl vibrated from his chest and through to Tommy's.

Heedless of the mess, Adam rolled and dropped down, pulling Tommy into his side, eyes glassy and dazed, breaths coming in static pants.

Minutes later, Tommy poked his side and peered up through the fall of sweaty blond hair. "So, this mean the courtship is over?"

 

This fic was brought to you by too many pictures of the bulge, specifically [these pictures.](http://bexless.livejournal.com/852190.html)


End file.
